Lewis County Primary Care Center, located in Vanceburg, KY, is a Community Health Center that has provided community oriented primary care to the people in the service area since 1983. This project will: 1) Provide Internet connectivity for the three separate clinic locations in the community; 2) Provide training through the University of KY Medical Center Library, for providers and clinic staff in accessing the Internet and its resources; 3) Enhance the quality of care provided by allowing clinicians to access up-to-date information and resources on the web, and 4) Provide the basic infrastructure for the clinic to become a core teaching program for the University of Kentucky College of Medicine and the Pikeville College, School of Osteopathic Medicine. Funds will be used to purchase equipment, a high speed Internet connection and training of all providers and key personnel.